westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Stubbs
is a main character in the sci-fi western TV series, Westworld. He is the Head of the Westworld QA Security Force and most often found in the Control Room. Though distrusful of Hosts, in the Second Season Finale it is heavily implied that he is actually one of them, built by Robert Ford. Stubbs is played by Luke Hemsworth. Biography Background Stubbs is Westworld's Head of Security, in the Quality Assurance Division. His responsibility, ostensibly, is to monitor the park and make sure that the Guests are kept safe. He is also responsible for investigating any park disturbances and has other responsibilities that were assigned to him by FordThe Passenger when he started working as head of security. Stubbs has authority in the control room, having allowed the Man in Black to continue his killing spree. Screenrant Plot Ashley Stubbs/Season 1|Season 1 Ashley Stubbs/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Stubbs is skeptical about the ability of the Delos Incorporated engineers and scientists and sees himself as often having to clean up their mess. He is anxious to go into action, in "The Original" he was accused by Bernard of "liking to play dress up more than the guests." Relationships * Elsie Hughes: When they have to track down a stray host, he lightly flirts with her (indicating that he likes her company) and he shows real concern for Elsie after the host escapes a pit and seemingly attacks her with a giant rock. When learning that her signal was discovered somewhere in the park sometime after her disappearance, he is quick to search for her, concerned for her safety. * Bernard Lowe: Stubbs seems to be on friendly terms with Bernard as one of his subordinates, expressing relief upon finding him on the beach. He is quick to defend Bernard when he is accused of failing as Head of Behavior by Karl Strand, insisting that Strand was not in the park when the hosts took over and would not know what they were dealing with. Even when he learned Bernard was actually a host, Stubbs was obviously discomforted by the torture Charlotte Hale put him through. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Ashley Stubbs format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances *Season One **"The Original" **"Chestnut" **"The Stray" **"Trompe L'Oeil" **"Trace Decay" **"The Well-Tempered Clavier" *Season Two **"Journey Into Night" **"Virtu e Fortuna" **"The Riddle of the Sphinx" **"Phase Space" **"Les Ecorches" **"The Passenger" Quotes Trivia * Stubbs' service pistol is a Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact. He has stated he carries his pistol with him at all times in the park - even while he sleeps. * The ending scene of "The Passenger" heavily implies without directly stating that Stubbs is another host built by Ford. This was more or less confirmed by episode director Frederick E.O. Toye and Lisa Joy.Vanity Fair interview with Fred Toye ** The scene where Stubbs hints he may be a host was written by Jonathan Nolan the night before the scene was filmed; Hemsworth, upon reading the script, reacted positively. References de:Ashley Stubbs fr:Ashley Stubbs es:Ashley Stubbs ru:Эшли Стаббс Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Westworld Staff Category:Main characters Category:Hosts Category:Security Forces Category:Delos Staff Category:Conscious Hosts